accepter pour avancer
by Enma aomoto
Summary: ça fait 10 ans que la guerre des trois clans fait rage, une guerre qui oppose les trois plus puissants clans du japon. Comment réagir lorsqu'un passé douloureux refait surface ? Quand le passé et le présent ne laisse aucune chance pour l'avenir; quand la vengeance, l'amour et l'amitié s'y mettent, lequels de ces chemins prendre?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Quand le passé et le pr sent se mélange

* * *

\- ichigo!

* * *

ichigo se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, il avisa l'heure sur son réveil qui lui indiqua 6h00, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux et passa une main lasse sur son visage, il avait 1h devant lui avant de réveiller les filles. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche après avoir fini il alla dans sa chambre, quelques gouttes d'eau perlèrent sur son corps pour finir leur courses sur le sol, il avisa l'heure il était 6h30, il fronça les sourcils avant de se rappeler qu'il était resté longtemps sous la douche, il passa une main dans sa chevelure mi longue rousse puis soupira, il s'habilla d'une chemise noir, d'un pantalon noir et d'une paire de basket gris fonçé . Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine et prépara un petit déjeuner pour trois puis il entra dans la chambre où ses filles les réveilla doucement et tout ce qu'il eut comme réponse fut un petit grognement, il sortit de la chambre et tout en ricanant il se dit que sur ce point aiko tenait de lui, quelques minutes plus tard aiko sortit de la chambre, sa chevelure rousse lui arrivait juste en dessous de ses omoplates elle posa ses yeux ambre sur son père

\- Tu as bien dormi aiko?  
\- moi oui mais haru je sais pas

\- je vais la voir pendant ce temps commence manger

aiko aquiesça et se mit à table pendant que son père allait voir sa soeur, ichigo entra dans la chambre et s'approcha de sa deuxième fille

\- haru, comment tu te sens?  
\- papa, j'ai encore mal la tête

Ichigo posa sa main sur le front de sa fille et fronça légèrement les sourcils puis il alla chercher un médicament, haru avait un peu de fièvre mais il ne s'inquiéta pas plus, depuis sa naissance haru a toujours eu des mal de tête plus ou moins violent donc il avait l'habitude. Haru se mit à table avec aiko et ichigo, sa chevelure rousse lui arrivait juste en dessous de ses omoplates, ses yeux ambrés aux nuances vert se posa avec envie sur le petit déjeuner que ichigo avait préparé . Les jumelles se préparèrent pour aller chez leur grand-père pour les grandes vacances, la vérification des valises faites ils prirent la voiture direction karakura à l'ouest de tokyo. Une fois arrivé sur place ichigo ressentit une vague de mélancolie c'était ici qu'il avait passé toute son enfance et toute son adolescence, ils arrivèrent devant la clinique kurosaki, ichigo frappa à la porte quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme brune

\- ichigo, ça fait longtemps quoi de ...  
\- ichigoooooo !

une tornade humaine se jeta sur ichigo en poussant la jeune femme la faisant tomber au sol, sur ce ichigo se prit un coup de pied en pleine figure

\- je suis déçu fils, tu as perdu ton agilité il faut te reprendre comment compte tu protéger ta famille si tu n'es pas capable de te protéger ?

\- tais-toi ! tu ne changeras donc jamais, tu veux que je te dise s'il n'y avait pas karin et yuzu jamais je ne te laisserais mes filles!

\- je ne comprends pas pourquoi

\- parce que t'es un danger public voilà pourquoi!

pendant ce temps haru et aiko étaient déjà entrée , karin c'était relevée et yuzu était sorti de la cuisine afin d'accueillir ses nieces après 10 minutes les caliner yuzu regarda les deux hommes qui étaient resté au seuil de la porte se battre puis elle soupira et alla dans le salon, du côté des deux hommes ils étaient toujours en train de s'échanger des coups

\- tu n'as pas honte de traiter ton vieux père comme ça ?  
\- Ah ouais? parce que tu crois que traiter ton fils comme ça c'est mieux

sur ces paroles, ichigo donna un coups de pied son père qui s'encastra au pied des escaliers puis il entra son tour sans oublier de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il resta jusqu'à 10h30, une fois dehors il se mit à marcher dans les rues qu'il connait depuis toujours pour finalement se retrouver devant le fleuriste, il entra dans la boutique et peine la porte fermer une tornade rousse se rua sur lui

\- kurosaki-kun !  
\- argh, orihime tu m'étouffe

\- excuse-moi ichigo, ça faisait longtemps, tu vas bien ?  
\- mouais et toi ?  
\- bien, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?  
\- je voudrais un bouquet de lys blanche et un bouquet de pivoine s'il te plait

une fois les deux bouquets fait il paya et se dirigea vers le cimetière de la ville, il déambula dans les chemins remplie de tombe toutes très bien entretenues puis il s'arreta devant l'une d'entre elles, où l'on pouvais lire "masaki kurosaki" et il posa le bouquet de pivoine devant celle-ci puis il adressa une prière, après 15 minutes il se leva sans oublier le bouquet de lys, il se mit à marcher et il s'arreta devant la deuxième tombe à partir de celle nommé "masaki kurosaki" et il posa le bouquet de lys, cette fois il se mit en tailleur puis il commença sa prière, après 15 autres minutes il se releva et commença à partir quand il entendit une voix féminine et familière l'appeler

\- Ichigo !  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu...?

il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une femme lui sauta dessus, elle avait de long cheveux vert et des yeux noisettes . Elle portait une chemise blanche qui moulait sa forte poitrine, un blazer noir, slim noir et des bottes noir, ichigo écarquilla les yeux et ricana, ce qui fit tiquer la jeune femme

\- pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ?

\- parce-que t'as pas changé nell !

\- tu es plus grand et tes cheveux ont poussé mais malgrès ça tu n'as pas changé

\- ouais je les ai laissé pousser, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- je suis venu déposer des fleurs, désolée mais je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps, j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment

\- c'est pas grave je comprends, merci de lui avoir acheté des fleurs

\- c'est normal, c'est mon amie

la jeune femme déposa les fleurs à côté du bouquet de lys et elle adressa une petite prière puis elle s'avança et regarda ichigo avec un regard sérieux

\- je t'apellerais dans la semaine ça te va?

ichigo hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il était d'accord, sur ce nell raccompagna ichigo à Tokyo, elle le laissa devant un konbini. Ichigo sortit son téléphone et avisa l'heure, 12h27 il décida d'aller manger au resto et d'aller faire les courses après avoir fini il se dirigea vers l'immeuble où se trouve son cabinet, en passant devant une ruelle assez sombre il entendit des éclats de voix ce qui attira son attention, il s'arreta et tourna son regard vers la source de son attention : Il y avait deux hommes dont un avec une capuche, ils semblaient se disputer assez violement. Ichigo reprit son chemin tout en haussant les épaules après tout, le temps où il se battait était révolue. Il arriva dans l'appartement qu'il avait aménagé pour créer son cabinet, à la fin de la journée vers 22h30, il se prépara pour sortir et fermer son cabinet quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte

Fin du Chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 2 : Visiteur inattendu

coucou tout le monde, je suis désolée pour l'arrivé tardive de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. merci à katakumine d'avoir reviewé (je sais pas comment on l'écrit T^T) ça m'a fait très plaisir

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapitre 2 : visiteur inattendu

En ouvrant la porte une légère surprise se lisait sur son visage, deux hommes se trouvaient derrière sa porte, l'un des deux était un de ses patients, Ulquiorra Schiffer, il était petit avec des yeux émeraude et des cheveux ébène, l'autre homme le dépassait d'au moins d'une tête même plus, ses cheveux était bleu turquoise, ses yeux était également bleu mais un bleu different plus profond, tellement profond qu'on pouvait s'y perdre

\- que puis-je pour vous Schiffer-san? demanda le roux

\- je suis venu pour vous demander l'hospitalité pour cette nuit, mon collègue est blessé

\- entrer

les deux hommes ne se firent pas prier, le médecin regarda la main ensanglant de l'homme aux yeux bleu profond et alla chercher le matériel nécessaire, il arreta le saignement et previent le patient que lorsqu'il d'ésinfecterait cela risquerait de faire mal puis il banda la main, quand il eut fini ce fut ulquiorra qui prit la parole

\- nous sommes désolés de vous déranger kurosaki-san, vous avez certainement votre famille qui vous attend chez vous

\- ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai personne qui m'attend

un ricannement se fit entendre dans la pièce, ichigo et ulquiorra se tournèrent vers grimmjow, ce dernier souriait pleine dent

\- tu t'es fait plaquer et elle est partit avec les gosses, hein?  
\- comment...  
\- comment j'sais que t'as des gosses?tch la photo là -bas c'est bien tes gosses non?

grimmjow avait prononcé ces paroles en désignant une photo où il y avait ces deux petites filles qui souriait, aiko souriait pleine dents, haru souriait plus timidement, il avait prit cette photo i an lors de leurs rentrée en primaire, elles avaient des uniformes scolaires composés d'une jupe bleu marine et d'une marinière avec un ruban rouge, qui signifiait qu'elles étaient en première année, il était tellement fier de ses deux filles, elles étaient la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait au monde et malheur à ceux qui oseront s'enprendre à elles!

\- grimmjow ça suffit mèle toi de tes affaires

\- tch

ulquiorra avait reprit assez sévèrement son collègue mais tout en restant calme et avec un visage impassible. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans inconvenient le bleut était resté muet, ulquiorra et ichigo avait eu une brève conversation et de ce que ichigo avait compris grimmjow et ulquiorra étaient garde du corps, après avoir mangé , ulquiorra alla se coucher laissant grimmjow et ichigo seul, un silence s'était établie entre eux jusqu'au moment où le roux prit la parole

\- comment vous vous êtes bléssés?  
\- j'fais des choses de grand gamin et arrete de me vouvoyer j'ai l'impression d'être vieux

\- ce n'est peut- être pas qu'une impression et puis je ne suis pas un gamin

\- tch t'as toujours pas repondu ma question

\- oui ce sont bien mes filles

\- j'en étais sur, vous avez la même tignasse rousse tout les trois

sur cette parole le bleut se leva et il tourna légèrement sa tête en direction du roux, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage puis il alla se coucher laissant le medecin seul, ce dernier alla se coucher sur le canapé puisqu'il avait laissé la chambre ses invités. Le lendemain ichigo se leva 9h35 et il prit un thé et se mit dans le salon aménager pour ses consultations, en prenant une gorgée de thé quelque chose attira son attention, il s'approcha de la porte de la chambre où se trouvait collée sur la porte une feuille blanche où il était écrit : "Nous avons été contacter assez tot ce matin pour notre travaille, merci de votre acceuille et de votre hospitalité . Schiffer" un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres et il commença sa journée et il l'a termina à 22h30, il rentra chez lui et entama une bonne nuit de sommeil et il envisagea de faire la grace matinée car c'était son jour de congés, il se reveilla à 12h30 et il remarqua qu'il avait reçu un message à 10h00 de son amie d'enfance, Tatsuki Arisawa, ils avaient fait leurs années primaire, collège et lycée ensemble karakura. Il fut sortit de ses pensés lorsque que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte il alla ouvrir la porte d'une manière nonchalante pour se retrouver nez nez avec tatsuki, ichigo regarda la jeune femme durant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'énervé , elle entra et ferma la porte puis elle se tourna vers le roux

\- tu comptais me regarder comme a encore longtemps?

\- désolée, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- comme je le pensais tu n'as pas lus mon message

\- si je vien juste de le lire, j'ai profité de mon jour de congés pour faire la grace matinée

\- mouais... bon, habille toi on sort on va manger avec rukia, chad, uryu et orihime nous rejoignent

il ne se fit pas attendre et s'habilla d'un jean et un pull léger en V, ils sortirent et rejoignirent leurs amis une fois tous reunis ils se dirigèrent vers un izakaya, le concepte est très simple il faut louer une salle dans laquelle il y a une grande table, un billard, on a la possibilité de faire du karaoke le tout pour la somme de 7 944,87 yen. Une fois installer dans leur salle ils commandèrent des boissons, toutes étaient alcoolisées sauf celle d'orihime qui avait commandé un cocktail sans alcool, rukia et orihime étaient en train de chanter au karaoke, uryu et tatsuki discutaient en buvant, un fois leur verre finit ils allèrent rejoindre chad et ichigo au billard, au bout de la deuxieme partie les filles quitèrent le karaoke pour jouer elles aussi au billard, deux quipes se formèrent : la première constitué d'ichigo, chad et orihime, la deuxieme constitué de uryu, rukia et tatsuki, se fut la deuxieme équipe qui gagna. Sur le chemin du retour la bonne humeur et quelques railleries de la part de tatsuki fit partie du voyage

\- on vous a laminé ! proclama tatsuki dans un fou rire incontrolable

\- prend pas trop la grosse tête, la prochaine fois on vous laminera! répliqua ichigo

\- je suis désolée c'est ma faute si on a perdu, tout ce que j'ai fait c'est de vous pénaliser, dit orihime toute larmoyante

\- ne t'inquiète pas orihime, chad essaya de rassurer la rousse

\- tu apprendras a jouer avec le temps!

tout le monde se séparèrent pour rentrer chacun chez sois, ichigo arriva devant son cabinet car il avait oublié quelques documents, il monta les marches des escaliers et il arriva au sixieme étages assez vite, il sortit ses clefs et se prepara a ouvrir la porte quand il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas fermer, il fronça violement les sourcils et poussa légèrement la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui faisait froid dans le dos, il entra et alluma la lumière du couloir et il remarqua que la lumière était moitié arrachée et elle bougeait de droite à gauche, le tableau était par terre et déchiré et les tirroires du meuble décoratif étaient vidé , soudain un bruit se fit entendre.

\- il y a quelqu'un?

Fin du Chapitre 2


	3. Chapter 3 : Mission

Chapitre 3 : Mission

\- il y a quelqu'un ?

aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, il entra dans la pièce principal qu'il retrouva dévasté , il fronça les sourcils et se mit a réflechir : qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé ? un cambriolage? il n'y a rien d'interessant dans un cabinet pour des cambrioleurs, en emettant l'hypothèse que ce soit un cambriolage je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un professionnel, il n'aurait pas tout ravagé et il aurait refermé la porte. Il se positionna au milieu de la pièce et il enleva deux lattes du plancher il plongea son bras dans le trou qu'il avait fait, il soupira de soulagement quand sa main attrapa une boite métallique, il l'a posa et l'ouvrit pour en sortir une arme feu, un magnum eagle or où il y avait gravé "KXCI3" , il le mit dans son dos et cacha le manche qui dépassait avec son pull, il remit la boite et les lattes leur place.

Il quitta son cabinet, situé dans le quartier de Daikanyama dans l'arrondissement de Shibuya puis 20 minutes plus tard il arriva Ebisu et il etait devant son immeuble. Il monta juqu'au 4eme tage et entra dans son appartement, il posa les clefs sur le buffet et il alla dans le salon pour s'allonger sur son canapé et se recouvra entièrement d'un plaid qui était posé sur le canapé et il finit par s'endomir.

Il se reveilla en sursaut à cause d'un bruit sourd qui venait de sa cuisine, il prit son arme et il se dirigea vers la source du bruit,  
il est maintenant devant la porte de la cuisine, il attenda quelques secondes et d'un coup de pied sec il ouvrit la porte et il fut surpris de ce qu'il trouva, un individu etait allongé par terre sur le ventre et cet individu avait une longue tignasse verte, ichigo reconnu immédiatement l'individu et l'aida à se relever

\- nell tu ne t'ai pas fait mal ? demanda ichigo en essuyant les petites larmes qui naissait du coin des yeux de la jeune femme

\- non non a va, ne t'inquiète pas

la jeune femme fit mine d'épousseter ses vetements, elle regarda ichigo de ses yeux noisettes et elle sourit puis elle se dirigea vers le salon et se mit sur le canapé , ichigo rejoingnit nell avec une tasse de café qu'il tendit à la jeune femme

\- tu pouvais pas passer par la porte comme tout le monde?  
\- a la base c'est ce que je voulais faire mais je ne savais pas si c'etait toi qui etait la

\- hein? comment ça?  
\- j'ai vu l'etat de ton cabinet donc je me suis dit qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'ils se soient attaqués à ton appart alors j'ai cherché un autre moyen de monter et j'ai vu l'escalier de secours qui menait a ta fenetre alors j'y suis montée mais au moment d'entrer dans ta cuisine j'ai tribuchée

\- m'appeler aurait été plus simple non? alors comment tu vas depuis le temps?  
\- je vais tres bien, je n'ai pas a me plaindre... ichigo il faut que je te parle c'est important

ichigo regarda le visage de le jeune femme et il le trouva trop serieux a son gout alors il fronça les sourcils et attendit que nell se decide à parler, le silence etait pesant au bout de 2 longues minutes elle se decida enfin

\- on a peut etre des informations sur la tragedie d'il y a bientot 3 ans et on compte bien rendre justice

\- des...informations?rendre justice?

ichigo avait les yeux ecarquillés, il etait sous le choc comment apres 3 ans des informations soient decouverte alors qu'avant il n'y avait rien, pas une seule trace, aucune rumeur, aucun echo... c'est a ce moment que nell vit une lueur dans les yeux d'ichigo, une lueur de vengeance et de tristesse

\- donc si je comprend bien vous me demandez de rentrer?  
\- oui c'est ça

\- non je ne peux pas, j'ai promis ... je dois m'occuper de mes filles

\- je comprends ichigo mais le chef veux te parler

\- il pourra dire ce qu'il veut je ne changerai pas d'avis

sur ce ils quitterent l'appartement et prirent la voiture de nell et ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble, ils entrèrent, prirent l'ascenseur et montèrent au dernier étage, une fois arrivé au dernier étage, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle, il y avait deux rangés de fauteuil numerotés de 1 à 7, pour le meme nombre il y avait deux fauteuils de meme couleur et positionnés en face l'un de l'autre, cependant il y avait un fauteuil isolé a la fin des rangés il portait le numero zéro, ce fauteuil etait dos une verrière grace a laquelle on pouvait admirer les lumieres de la ville de nuit

\- ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas?  
\- oui...3 ans deja le temps passe vite

\- ça alors, si on m'avait dit que neliel reussirait a ramener mon ichigo ici, je ne l'aurai certainement pas cru, mais je me demande as-tu accepter?

ichigo se retourna et vit un homme avec des courts cheveux blond et un sourire narquoi sur son visage, neliel leva les yeux au ciel et eut un petit soupire

\- shinji, je ne reviendrai pas, je ne peux pas revenir

le dénommé shinji s'approcha du rouquin, ses sourcils etaient froncer et le sourire narquoi avait disparu, il n'y avait que quelque millimetre qui separait leur deux visage

\- oh,tu as peur? tu n'es pas mon ichigo, mon ichigo aurait accepter tout de suite, je ne te connais pas étranger

\- shinji, laisse le ! Ichigo est pere de famille maintenant et il ne peux pas prendre des decisions aussi inconsidéré

un autre homme arriva il etait grand et il avait des cheveux gris, il avait de nombreux pierçings au visage, l'homme s'approcha d'ichigo et ils se firent une accolade chaleureuse, shinji alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil avec le numero 1 dans la rangée de droite, l homme au cheveux gris prit place a coté de shinji sur le fauteuil numero 2 et neliel se placa sur l'autre fauteuil portant le numero 2 puis 9 autres personnes arriva dans la salle et se placa dans leur fauteuil respectif, ichigo resta a l'écart il restait 2 fauteuils portant le numero 3, neliel l'invita du regard a prendre sa place dans un des deux fauteuils mais il ne se sentait pas a sa place et il ne bougea pas c'est alors qu'un homme au cheveux argent avec un sourire malsain arriva dans la pièce et il se placa devant le siège zéro sans pour autant s'asseoir, il regarda ichigo et declara

\- cela faisait bien longtemps ichigo, viens t'asseoir prend la place qui te revient de droit, quelle que soit ta décision tu as et tu auras toujours ta place ici

\- merci gin

il consentit a s'assoir a sa place a coté de l'homme au pierçings, a sa gauche se trouva un homme brun qui avait a peu près son age, il avait 3 cicatrices parcourant son visage de son front jusqu' sa joue du coté droit, il avait deux tatouage : un 69 sur sa joue gauche et une ligne mauve au dessus de son premier tatouage elle parcourt sa joue gauche et elle va jusqu'au bout de son nez, c'est seulement au moment où ichigo se placa que le dénomé gin fit de meme

\- bien tout le monde est là , nous pouvons a present commencer la reunion, i ans un acte d'une cruauté infâme s'est produit, un de nos camarades s'est fait assassin sans aucune raison sur notre propre territoire et il est temps de lui rendre justice !

Fin du Chapitre 3


End file.
